


Next in Line

by ice_cream_assassin



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Angst, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ice_cream_assassin/pseuds/ice_cream_assassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combining two fills done for two different meme prompts asking for fic about Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next in Line

"I love you." He says, the distance between Westminster and Aviemore seeming greater than ever. He's waiting for Rebecca to say it back, but she sighs, breath crackling through the phone receiver. 

"I need to get back to work. I need to find another feature to run for this month's issue." 

The click sounds more like both of their hearts breaking. The distance, Danny's demanding job, and Rebecca's editing responsibility all seemed to fit into this puzzle. His hands frustrated pull at his red hair wondering when the puzzle pieces started to fall out of place. 

He pushes himself back from his desk in frustration, the wheels on his high backed leather chair squeaked as they rolled across the oak flooring. The cursor of the Excel spreadsheet for the pension schemes blinked mockingly upon the screen. Danny wonders what George would do if he smashed the monitor and shredded up the papers in his office. 

Justine knocks at his door, her smile falling as she sees Danny. They go out to lunch and he feels awful using her as his agony aunt. She listens as she always does, offering ideas on what to do to charm his wife again. He feels better until they return to the Treasury and he watches as Lord Sassoon greets them, grasping Justine's hand, shaking and congratulating her. His mood sinks again as he helps her pack up for her office move. She got promoted, due to Liam's resignation. Well bully for her. 

++

Justine is replaced by Chloe, one of Cameron's favourites. George likes her well enough, but it is pretty clear he misses Justine's knack with numbers. Danny clicks with Chloe immediately. She's quirky, hiding her mischievous streak behind a pixie haircut and glasses. He dismisses his instant attraction to her, blaming it on his lack of closeness with Rebecca, on Chloe being cute and showing any kind of interest toward him. 

George picks up on his crush first, noticing Danny wasn't really paying attention to Mark Hoban's talk during their meeting. He watched Chloe scribbling notes down, occasionally pausing to push her glasses up. Danny felt a light tap against his ankle. Looking over he saw George glaring at him. The process repeated several times during the course of the meeting. Danny would gawk at whatever action Chloe did, and George would reward Danny with a gentle nudge and a warning look whilst chewing on the end of his pen.

After the meeting was over, he caught up with George. "What was with the footsies?"

"I was trying to keep you on task. You kept staring at Chloe like some love struck teenager."

Danny blushed and stammered, "What? Was I really that obvious?"

He nodded, "Bloody obvious. It isn't my place to say anything but it is really distracting and I'm not always going to be sat next to you to bump you back to reality."

He calls Rebecca when he gets back to his flat. He needs to be reminded of their commitment. She doesn't pick up and he removes the gold band, placing it on the chest of drawers for safe keeping. 

He feels like a voyeur watching her during her past committee meetings. Danny's tongue flicks out to wet his lips as his hands dig into his thighs, fighting back the tide of arousal. He doesn't even realize she is standing in his office's doorway until she clears her throat. Danny assumes she must feel just as awkward as he does for interrupting an intimate moment.

"I thought you were going to lick the screen." She jokes and Danny's face turns a bright red. She moves the conversation to the Euro zone and Danny prays that she doesn't notice signs of a different type of growth.

++

Chloe transforms by the time they are working on the Autumn Statement together. She becomes aggressive whenever they go out for dinner, her touches becoming bolder and their conversations more flirtatious. Danny always the gentleman makes sure she gets back to her flat after their dinners. She looks at him like she wants more. 

"Come up for a drink." She invites and Danny refuses, knowing he wouldn't be able to trust himself alone with her. She tempts him with promises of wicked, decadent exploration of her body, before kissing his cheek and retreating to her flat. When he gets on the tube to go back to his flat, he'll call or text Rebecca, seeking absolution for his mind already committing sensual trespasses against their vows. 

++

He stays late to deal with the media backlash against George's Autumn Statement. The news is awful, but there is no reason for George to stay when Frances is just blocks away in Downing Street. 

Chloe stops by when it feels like the entirety of the Treasury is abandoned. She shuts and locks his office door. He watches as she undoes her white blouse, exposing her lacy bra. He turns away. He can't, no matter how much he wants, he just can't. 

"Danny," she pleads, "Look at me. Don't you want me?" 

He does. Desperately. He craves it. He burns with it.

She kisses him with passionate intensity, her kiss leaving him breathless in the wake. He feels himself stirring, filling, as her tongue learns the details of his mouth. Their mouths part, their gazes lock as her hands guide his fingers over smooth skin and rough lace. Danny shivers as she releases his hands and his palms move of their own accord over her shoulders and down the outsides of her arms. Her skin prickles with gooseflesh under the gentle, teasing nature of Danny's touch. 

Danny knows he is going to regret it, as he summons what is left of his willpower. He picks up her discarded shirt and slides it back on her. Chloe looks confused as he rushes out, needing air, needing to hear his wife's voice. 

++

He welcomes the break to Aviemore. He and Rebecca try to talk, for the girls' sake. She just needs time, she says and Danny feels shut out. They sleep in separate rooms and Danny thinks of Chloe, of his thumbs rubbing across the hard crowns of her nipples. He would dip his head, capturing each nipple in turn, brushing them with the edges of his lips, circling them slowly with the tip of his tongue. He imagines Chloe's breath catching in her throat and then cupping his head in her hands, holding his mouth against her, telling him to be gentle. He doesn't get far with the fantasy before he comes over his hands. 

++

They reach the event horizon when she wears a short leather jacket, tight, zipped up, hugging her slight frame. He watches her sitting next to Vince Cable, legs crossed. She walked, knowing she looked hot. The last pieces of his restraints break when he watches her smile and he thinks of pulling the zipper to the impossibly tight jacket down, pawing at her chest, his hand hiking her skirt up. He is a mess of red hair and flushed skin when she returns. He'd take her on the desk right now if there weren't other people around. 

There was no way he was going to refuse her tonight. She finished her speaking engagement and they go out for dinner. Always the gentleman he walks her back to her flat, anticipating her words. 

"Come up for a drink?" He hesitates, a flash of Rebecca passing through his thoughts. Chloe is watching his face, and Danny decides yes, kissing Chloe. 

A dizzying blur of clothes are torn aside leaving a trail back to Chloe's chaotic bedroom. Their foreplay is rushed. She traces patterns, playing connect the dots with his freckled torso before teasing a condom over his erection. Finally naked flesh joins in barely concealed desperation. Her soft tongue slips in and out of his mouth as his cock moves back and forth within her. 

The burning intensity of her eyes and her whispered encouragement urge him on. He fucks her, just as they both wanted him to. The slow, even pace he’s held begins to quicken. Her slender legs entwine themselves around the backs of his thighs, binding him to her as she forces herself ever more strongly against him. The rhythm they’ve discovered so easily threatens to overwhelm his control, but he holds on until she climaxes.

“Yes,” she whispers. “Yes. Yes. Yes.” Danny feels her body undulating wildly beneath him, the points of her nails criss-crossing his shoulder blades. He lets go of months of pent-up desire and her nails score his back and bite into his buttocks as she draws him more tightly inside her. As he spends himself within her, he kisses her once more, losing himself within the swirling gratification of long-held fantasy.

+++

"I love you." she says. The distance between Aviemore and Westminster threatens hers. It leaves Chloe feeling emotionally vulnerable. Like seeing his children will make Danny recall feelings that he claimed were no longer there between him and his ex-wife. At times, his constituency visits leave her wishing that they had waited until the divorce was final before consummating their flirtation. 

"Love you too. See you Sunday, yeah?" he replies. The warmth of his voice is a poor substitute for his body. She wants Danny in London with her, sharing the heat under her blankets, his fleshy body around hers. She should have waited before she began her pursuit of him, thinking that her patience would have been rewarded with stability and peace of mind. She goes to her red box, attempting to work on those figures that George wants for the fuel duty, hoping to chase her niggling doubt away. 

++

It was one of the many times that her and Danny sunk into her sheets, his body deliciously crushing hers, hands firmly planted on his generous hips, and their mouths locked together in breathless kisses. Then long after her beautiful man finished skilfully sliding between her legs, leaving them collapsed against the mattress, limbs splayed and a fulfilled spent feeling lingered. 

Danny rolled on his side, to play with Chloe’s short hair. “I don’t trust him.”

Chloe sighs, thinking of attempting another go at enforcing a no work talk zone in the bedroom. “Who are we gossiping about?” 

“Sajid. I don’t trust him and I think he’s out for your job.” 

She laughs at Danny’s biased concern. She doesn’t socialize with Sajid enough to have an opinion about him one way or the other. He’s usually glued to George’s and Rupert’s side, but he’s proven to be a useful resource with his banking experience. So he might be a little more seasoned for her position, Chloe muses, recalling the awkward phone call she received from David Cameron offering her the promotion, even after she corrected him about her work experience. Her thumb brushes across Danny’s freckled cheekbone, confident that being Cameron’s Cutie afforded her some kind of protection. “I think you’re talking rubbish.” 

++

She was always in a rush. Always in a hurry to make her mark, always eager to climb further and faster than the other junior ministers, always plunging head first into misjudged relationships. In her haste, darting through the Commons’ corridors to her next meeting, she fell. 

Now, looking back on the fall and subsequently finding out she fractured her foot, Chloe thinks there is some kind of symbolism there, something predicting her own political fall and heart fracturing. 

But the broken foot, and the happy days of unity with Danny and even the others in the Treasury was in the spring. Which felt like a lifetime away from the warm days of summer that were here with Justine believing in her conviction that there should not be a third runway at Heathrow leading to the spectacular fallout between her and George. George who acted increasingly cagey and keeping plots from his own ministers, as Chloe disastrously found out. Fuel duty rise was postponed again, shocking everyone but George. And they needed a representative to go to the news broadcasts to be interviewed about it. Chloe’s confidence was bolstered by Poppy and Sajid and she finally agreed to face Paxman. 

She can’t be angry at Paxo for doing his job. If she is honest with herself, when Cameron told her that she would be moving sideways to the Cabinet Office, she resisted the urge to do celebratory cartwheels in his office. The reshuffle left some of the ministers feeling slighted, but for Chloe there was relief, from being released from a daunting position. 

++

The slide out of their relationship began before the Paxman fiasco. Danny discards the pretence, that thin veneer of there being more than just raw animal lust between them. It cuts to the core of her at first, leaving a throbbing ache when their paths cross at work. 

But like all things, she rushes again, headlong into something serious with her soldier boy, Sandy. All while Danny is coming into his own, challenging George on policies and he is going home to her, his wife again. It makes Chloe stupidly proud that Danny reconciled with her.

The distance to Westminster from Aviemore is 674.17 km. The distance between Chloe and the cafe table among the rented fig trees is only mere meters compared to that. And it shouldn't be a surprise. The way Danny and his wife huddle over the small cafe table; smiling, laughing, talking intimately about personal things. Things that Danny would never share with her. It makes Chloe feel odd, and it continues even when she is safe in her flat with Sandy nestled against her. She examines it further, eventually concluding that it is her heart breaking, over and over. Danny is finding ways to continue to break her heart. 

“What’s wrong?” Sandy’s arms are around her exuding warmth and protection. 

Like everything else, she hurries, impulsive and without thinking through the consequences. “Marry me?” Chloe answers, dodging what the real problem is.


End file.
